1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to noninvasively measuring of a bio-analyte or diagnosing a metabolic syndrome.
2. Description of the Related Art
As medical science has progressed and an average life expectancy has increased, interest in health care has also increased. Accordingly, the interest in medical devices has also increased. Interest has particularly grown in small-sized and medium-sized medical devices that are used in public places, and small medical devices and health care devices that can be carried by individuals. Various medical devices that are used in hospitals or health examination centers have also increased.
An invasive measuring method is often used during medical examination. Such invasive methods may include extracting blood of a subject and measuring and analyzing the blood. The invasive measuring method has disadvantages. For example, the subject feels pain when the blood is extracted. In addition, reagents that react with the specific material of the blood have to be used when the blood is analyzed, and colorimetric assays and optical equipment have to be used. These result in an uncomfortable and cumbersome analysis.